Mikey's Peak
by Eric VanDerBoom
Summary: Based on the eanimation video "King's Peak" on YouTube, Mikey and the gang go up to climb the most dangerous mountain in Tokyo. Comedy ensues!


Mikey's Peak

Chapter 1  
"Let's Go...Hiking!"

The 7 arrived at the mountain for thier hike about this time of day. And yet the mountain they were at rumored to be dangerous, with stories of ghosts causing bad luck and falling rocks and whatnot. But these 7 were all part of Japan's hit anime series, Lilymu. And their manager Ozu (DON'T FORGET YESMAN!) would lead them along the trail. Add Lilymu and the bad luck mountain, otherwise known as Mikey's Peak, and you get comedy!

Ozu parked the open-roofed SUV and, quite agile, jumped over the windshield, and cartwheeled and somersaulted all over the place. (It was his hiking exercise) Meanwhile, Guano was helping Gonard with his pack on. "But it's too heavy though!" Gonard complained.  
Indeed, when his pack was on, Gonard couldn't get up, and that said something because Gonard's pretty tough. "Come on Gonard, get up! What the heck do you have in there, your mom?" "With a pack this heavy, maybe", Gonard replied.  
Just then Mikey and Mitsuki came up. Ever since that incident with the Nature's Orb (STRANDED IN LILYMU TOWERS!), they had gotten really close. No great surprise, considering that Mitsuki loves Mikey and now, it was the same case with Mikey too. "Hey guys!" Mikey greeted. When Lily, who was just getting out of the SUV, saw him, she groaned like it was the end of the world. Mikey countered her with, "Ya know, I'm not that happy to be hiking with you as you are with me, so keep your groans with yourself, OK?"  
Then Ozu came up and saying as loud as he could, "Come om everyone, let's go...hiking!"

"O...M...G...! I think I'm getting a blister!" Lily complained. But Guano just brushed her off saying, "Ah, suck it up Lily." But Guano was one to talk, since he was already sweating like a camel in the Sahara. Son he was bent over, saying , "It's....it's too hot to...to hike!" Soon everybody was starting to get tired and they decided to lay down for a moment...

Chapter 2  
What's Going On Now?

"GET UP, ALL OF YOU! HOW CAN YOU REST WHEN WE'VE ONLY GONE 20 FEET?!?!?!? (VERY SHORT DISTANCES, VERY SHORT RESTS, VERY LONG PROBLEMS!-YESMAN)  
So they all got up, while Mikey said, "Ugh, w'ever. With this weather, it seems like we've gone 20 miles. Right Sukes?" But Mitsuki just replied, "Mikey, just keep hiking." But they were further delayed: they had only gone 2 miles when Ozu yelled, "WHERE IS GUANO?!"  
"I'm right here", he replied. Guano was about 10 feet behind everyone else, mostly because of the weight of his pack.  
Mikey, showing some concern, walked over to him, saying, "Okay, that pack looks heavy, so let's unload some of it so you don't get as tired." But bad luck struck, because Guano's pack was stuffed with so much stuff, it exploded right on Mikey! He was trapped under all of Guano's junk, while Lily just pointed and laughed.  
"Mikey, are you alright?" Gonard asked. "Well let's see, I'm trapped under all of Guano's junk, and it hurts like heck. What do you think?" But with help from the rest of the gang, except Lily of course, Mikey was back on his feet.  
They were on their way again when Gonard asked if they were almost there. Ozu replied "Just about...5 more miles." But right after this, Gonard's pack split open and he heard his mom's voice say, "Hey Butter Cheeks, you forgot your bug repellant, your emergency sandwich, your teething ring…" "Leave me alone, Mom!" Gonard replied. "If you're so concerned about that, you get them!" And with one fell swoop Gonard threw his mom out of the pack, off the mountain, back to Japan and into Lilymu Towers (Yeah, Gonard's that strong!).

Soon the Lilymu cast actually started climbing the rest of the mountain, but when Ozu got to the top, he accidently pushed a boulder, sending everyone, including himself, dddddddddddddddooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnn to the bottom of the mountain. And worse: when Lily looked up, she saw that branches that were flung from the impact had flattened one of their SUV's back tires. "Guys…I think we have a flat!" "Boy, I wish you'd have found that out 30 seconds earlier!" Mikey said. He had taken the tire off and was getting a spare out of the back, saying, "Life's laden with bad comedy, Lily. Someday you're gonna have to accept that". But that's another story…


End file.
